jojofandomcom-20200222-history
White Album
album}} song}} |type = Close Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |stats = }} |destpower = A |speed = C |range = C |durability = A |precision = E |potential = E |colors = VentoAureo }} is the Stand of Ghiaccio, featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance White Album is mostly an ability but it can be inferred that it takes the form of a light-colored suit, covering nearly all of Ghiaccio's body; the only unprotected area is a small opening at the back of his neck allowing air flow. Its head bears two short cones, positioned somewhat like cat ears. It has a spiral on its forehead, which along with its cheeks pushes a clear visor into a Y-shaped fork, showing only Ghiaccio's eyes, nose and mouth. Its feet stand on long blades, in the style of ice skates (or speed skates). Befitting its name, White Album is presented in the colored manga, anime adaptation and PS2 video game adaptation as being primarily white. The different hollows and decorations being blue and pink on the head. Abilities White Album is rare among Stands in that it appears as a suit for Ghiaccio to wear.Chapter 509, White Album (1) Protecting its user from harm and giving him the potent ability to freeze everything, White Album is a fearsome Stand in battle. It does, however, possess a weak point in the form of a vulnerable hole at Ghiaccio's neck. Cryogenic Cold White Album's signature ability is to dramatically decrease the temperature of anything Ghiaccio touches. When the assassin touches something, the affected object's temperature decreases dramatically. White Album's power is so powerful it can reach temperatures of about -100 °C easily, freeze gasoline,Chapter 510, White Album (2) and rapidly create a large quantity of ice out of sea water (faster than someone could swim).Chapter 511, White Album (3) Naturally, the cold is dangerous to the human body: White Album can freeze people, dropping the temperature to the point vital functions are threatened and can solidify limbs to the point they can break like ice. As White Album drops the temperature, so does the ability of objects to move. At low enough temperatures, Ghiaccio can simply stop attacks in their tracks, making conventional attacks like gunshots or punches ineffective.Chapter 514, White Album (6) Ghiaccio can also precisely control his power. He can form specific shapes of ice such as blades to ice skate on or redirect the freezing of a large body of water. Moreover, if he cancels White Album's freezing willingly, the previously affected objects immediately return to their normal temperature. If Ghiaccio stops contact with a frozen object, it will return to its normal temperature. Ice Armor White Album can solidify the moisture surrounding him into an armor of ice. The armor is invulnerable to bullets as it stops their movement long before they fully penetrate, and is at least strong enough to withstand Gold Experience's punches. However, a massive enough object like a large screw bolt can pierce through itChapter 512, White Album (4) and if Ghiaccio trips on something sharp, his armor's weight is enough to push the sharp object through the layers and threaten Ghiaccio's life. White Album also enhances the physical abilities of its user. With the armor, Ghiaccio becomes strong enough to break a stone statue with a single punchChapter 513, White Album (5) or can skate so fast he's easily able to reach a car running at 80 km/h. Like an igloo, the inside of the armor is kept insulated, meaning he is always warm.Volume 55, in-between chapters Stand stats, Chapter 513, White Album (5) The only opening in the armor is an air hole on the back of the user's neck, making it the Stand's greatest weak spot. However, Ghiaccio mitigates this by incorporating chunks of frozen air inside his armor as reserve and defrosting the air as he needs it, thus free to seal the airhole. White Album Gently Weeps When using , White Album can decrease the temperature to reach -210 °C or less, at which point the surrounding air itself freezes solid. With this technique, Ghiaccio is able to create floating sheets of invisible frozen air that are able to reflect bullets back to an attacker. The two downsides of this ability is that it burns through Ghiaccio's stamina and it doesn't perfectly cover Ghiaccio's body: if exposed, Sex Pistols can guide their bullets through the frozen air sheets to hit Ghiaccio directly. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * |Episodes = * }} Gallery Manga= Whitealbum 2.jpg|Stats Whitealbumpage.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' WAGWFirst.jpg|White Album Gently Weeps first used |-| Other= Giogio18.png|White Album in GioGio's Bizarre Adventure GhiFig.jpg|Super Action Statue figure 94412.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 5 Vol.3 References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Close Stands